


Not A Chance

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [91]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Every time Poe leaves, he asks for a kiss.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Not A Chance

You were helping your parents manage the garden when Poe came by. Your parents had gone inside to give you some privacy.

He sighed, “I’m going. I’m going to flight academy for the New Republic.”

You gave him a look of surprise, “Your dad’s letting you go?”

Poe nodded, “Yeah. He said it’s what my mom would’ve wanted.”

“Well, when are you leaving?”

He looked down at his feet, “Tomorrow morning.”

Your heart dropped, “So soon?”

Poe shrugged, kicking the dirt under his feet, “A shuttle’s coming by, picking up a group of us.”

You looked at him, pain in your eyes, “So you’re just gonna leave me? I’m your best friend, Poe!”

“Y/N, you know I can’t stay here! I can improve my flying and help out there!”

You pulled him by the shirt into your embrace, “I just don’t wanna lose you.”

Poe hugged you back, “I’ll be fine. I’ll be the best pilot in the galaxy. You’ll see, Y/N. Then I’ll come back and get you outta here. We’ll be fighting the First Order side by side.” He wiped the tears rolling down your cheeks.

You chuckled, “You stay safe out there, Poe.”

He smiled, “How ‘bout a kiss for good luck?”

You rolled your eyes, a playful smirk on yiur lips, “Not a chance, flyboy.”

Poe hugged you again, “I’ll miss you. And I’ll be careful. I promise.”

* * *

3 Years Later

Your parents were hard ti persuade, but they finally let you go to the academy to work for the New Republic. You had become a communications officer, a lieutenant.

Around the academy, you heard stories of Poe, of his bravery and eventually getting picked uo by the Resistance. Words got around about what an amazing pilot he was. Hearing such stories made you proud to be his best friend.

It was during a drill that you had receiced news about you being selected to join the Resistance. You had top marks and was now an intelligent translator. Despite there being a main Resistance base and several outposts, you hoped to somehow be located at the sane location as Poe.

As fate might have it, you were. Poe entered the bridge and as soon as he saw you, he ran over to you giving the biggest hug he could. You were then assigned as his communicating officer.

You and Poe were stuck at the hip like old times. You met all of his friends, which eventually became yours. As they all observed how you and Poe behaved around each other, they figured there was some unspoken thing. Especially whenever he left to fly the galaxy’s skies.

“Poe, you and some of your crew will scout the outpost on Dantooine. It should be an easy fly by. Any questions?” General Leia asked. She received silence and nodded, “Alright, get to it.”

Poe walked up to you at your station, “Walk me out, sweetheart?” Sweetheart. He’s been calling you that lately. But you thought nothing of it, despite all of yours and Poe’s friends giving you hell about it.

You nodded, “Yeah.” You took Poe’s arm that he offered.

“So, I’ve been thinking about home lately.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I was planning on visiting my dad. Wanna come with?”

“Sure! I think I’m due for a visit. My parents have been getting my ass about it.”

Poe chuckled as he approached his X-wing. He gkanced at his ship and then at you, “Kiss for good luck?” He asked as usual.

You rolled your eyes, “You’re just scouting an outpost, Poe. It’s nothing dangerous.”

He shrugged, “You never know when some bucket heads come out of nowhere to ruin things.”

“Still. Not a chance, flyboy.” You said with a smirk.

Poe laughed to himself, “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

You hugged him, mumuring into his ear, “Good luck, Poe.” You then stepped back as he climbed into his X-wing.

You felt a nudge and looked down to see BB-8. It beeped at you, asking if they could get a kiss for good luck. You giggled and knelt down, pressing a kiss to it’s head. It squealed in delight as it followed Poe to his X-wing.

Poe hollered, “So my droid gets a kiss but I don’t?!”

“Bee bee’s a lot cuter than you are, Dameron!”

* * *

Everything was falling to shit. The First Order was constantly on your tail. There were only a small portion of the Resistance left, including Poe.

“We gotta take that big thing down. So any pilots left. Come with me. We gotta hurry!”

Poe began to lead a group towards the rust buckets of land speeders, but your voice stopped him, “Poe! Wait!” He stopped and let everyone else get into their own speeders.

He looked at you with concern, “Y/N, what’s-mph!” He was silenced by your lips being pressed to his.

Before he could kiss back, you pulled away, “Be careful out there.”

Poe softly smiled, “Now that I finally have my good luck kiss. I think I’ll be just fine.” He gabe you a chaste kiss on the lips, “Stay safe. I’ll come back to you. I promise.” He then yankes his necklace from himself and set it in your hand. You held it to your chest as he hopped into the landspeeder, ready to fight off the First Order once more.


End file.
